Mike Strongarm
Mike Florence Strongarm (Numbuh 78-Speed) is the 10-year-old son of Lance Strongarm and Angelie Lemange in Gamewizard's universe. He is into biking like both of his parents. He's one of the more cooler-looking and popular operatives in the 2nd Generation. His best friend is Emily Garley, and he is the current leader of the KND Central Bike Hub, like his father was. His Negative is Ekim Mragnorts, the worst biker in the DNK. Nextgen Series He first appeared in "Popularity", where he beat Terry Stork in a race. Afterwards, Emily Garley came over to talk to him, and they got to know each other a little. They agreed to meet up later and watch Power Rangers Samurai. She also agreed to help Mike in math, which he isn't very good at. He claims to be as good as Wally when it comes to it. In Anthony Ant, Mike, Emily, and other operatives gathered to see the Minish Door that shrunk Mason and Sheila. In Viridi's Last Stand, Mika participated in the War on Flora. He and his bikers were given the task of speeding into the Nature Factory after Sector W7 had crashed through the entrance. When the tiny Emily and her squad were dismantling machines from the inside, Mike was horrified when Emily was crushed, but realized it was just a tiny nanobot of his friend, and the real one was safe. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mike came to watch another of Emily's presentations in the KND Museum, and though he was tired, he cared enough to stay around. Emily explained she was going to Germany with her mom to see her grandpa's family business, and Mike was humored and delighted over how excited she was to be with a bunch of smart guys. As her plane was taking off, Mike and his bikers rode across the earth below, forming GOOD LUCK, 'EM before they reached the shore. Mike's treehouse is later invaded by Pipo Monkeys, who attempt to make a circus show out of it, so Mike calls Emily to help him. Mike is dressed in a silly outfit by Red Monkey and forced to perform in the circus. Mike rides a unicycle and battles Red Monkey's giant bikes. Mike is victorious in the battle as Emily captures Red Monkey. Mike accompanies her group to GUN Area Delta on the ship Red intended to use. Battles *Mike vs. Terry Stork (bike race). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Mike vs. Red Monkey. Relationships Lance Strongarm Lance is Mike's father. He inherited his biking skills. Angelie Lemange Angelie is Mike's mother. He likes the color purple, just like her. Emily Garley Lance has a small crush on Emily. She helps him with math. Appearance Mike usually wears a white shirt, with dark-purple stripes on its sides, and dark purple pants (he basically has the same clothing style as his dad, only with a purple color scheme). He also wears a white helmet with purple to the side. He's got black hair and green eyes. Gallery Mike Strongarm first.jpg|Mike (first drawing) Teenage Mike.png|Mike at 16 years old. Nerd's Subject.jpg|Emily Garley stares at a shrunken Mike. Personality Mike is rather popular, and quite cocky when he beats someone in a bike race or something. He also has trouble at math. Abilities Mike Strongarm is a very skilled biker, having been labeled the best biker in the KND. He appears to be fast enough to ride his bike along cliff walls while still dodging enemy fire along the way. Final Smash Mike's Final Smash is Stunt Lifter, where he rides his bike and catches a random enemy on his basket, going up a hill over a construction park and zooming down, launching off a ramp over a molten metal pit and spinning to drop his enemy inside. Stories He's Appeared *Popularity *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse (Ekim Mragnorts) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Mike's name rhymes with bike. *Mike is named after the Green Ranger from Power Rangers Samurai, and is paired with Emily, who is named after the Yellow Ranger, so the pairing is a reference. *Gamewizard often spells his name as Mika, since Mikaela Corella appears far more often than he does. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Sector Leaders Category:Operatives